Dreams
by Miss Doll
Summary: Light talks in his sleep and L listens; very, very mild yaoi
1. Dreams

Dreams

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters.

Dreaming, L knew, was an essential part of sleeping. It occured because of the brain's over-activity during the body's resting period and could not be stopped unless one was to take a large dose of sleeping pills, which L really didn't have the time nor will power to do. So, every night, when L climbed into bed with Light after him, he watched as Light fell asleep and experienced said dreams. It was quite amusing, as Light's nighttime brain activty included verbal interjections every once and a while.

Usually, Light would talk about Sayu, his little sister. L learned in the first week of Light's being chained to him that Sayu had one boyfriend whom Light did not approve of, a fondness for baking, a B on her last math test, which was on the subject of 2-step algebraic equations, and that she enjoyed reading Agatha Christe novels in her spare time, now working on 'Evil Under the Sun', all this information purely drived from Light's sleep talking during the dream cycle. L had even gotten so used to it that he often asked Light questions, such as what sort of cookies did Sayu bake (Snickerdoodle, his father's favorite, though Light was more partial to the Chocolate Chip.), or if Light had ever read Agatha Christe (Yes, he'd been reading 'Murder on the Nile' during the investigation period, but had forgotten to bring it when he'd packed for his chained confinement. L made a mental note to have Watari buy the book later on.). The subject matter was usually of a lighter sort, but sometimes it would get a bit darker, especially when Light began to get nightmares about Kira.

Light was the last person L would have thought to have Kira nightmares, but just as well, the boy had been accused of being Kira and the thought must have had something effect on the boy's sub-concious mind set, therefore leading to unpleasant night terrors about the killer. How did L know they were unpleasant? Well, Light turned out to be more vocal during nightmares than pleasant dreams. His shouts were loud and caused L to get absolutely no work done what so ever. This bothered L greatly, but he pitied the boy when he saw the look of total horror on his face. It must have been a particularly bad dream one night, because Light clung to L, whimpering something about his skin falling off. L, who was not used to human contact, much less being held onto desperately aas Light was doing, did what he assumed was the correct thing to do when one was faced with a child having a night terror. He rubbed Light's back comfortingly and mumbledd "It's all right Yagami-kun."

Light held L's shirt tighter and whispered weakly into the fabric:

"Don't let him get me Ryuzaki. Please don't."

L just continued what he was doing until Light slowly fell back into a silent rest. The room was quiet and L felt a little odd without the sound of Light chattering away about his family and love life (He had complained vehemently more than once about his sex life, or lack there of, but L didn't feel very qualified to talk about such subject matter.). It almost felt cold, like with Light's voice had gone the room's little, if any, warmth.

Light wasn't much for talking about Misa. He had very little to say about her, but he often talked about past girlfriends. He didn't like many of them, except a girl he'd dated in eighth grade whom he'd bonded with because of her similar like of books and long words. He was sad they'd broken up, but he said that they stayed friends until 11th grade when she moved. Everyone else was kinda the same girl with a different face. L couldn't tell if this bothered Light or not, because he usually began to mumble disconjointedly after that about umbrellas or some other subject not related to dating or women (Debatable, L knew, some people may associate umbrellas with women, it was theoritically possible, but it was also theoretically possible that martians exsisted and L had yet to prove that one. He doubted the former was true either.). Perhaps he felt a disconnection with women and this lead him to have bad relationships with them. It was perfectly plausible, though L didn't know if should have been saying anything, as most of his relationships had ended as well. He decided he liked it better when Light went on little tangents about the cleanliness of his home than when he got on the subject of women, as that made L very uncomfortable.

Sometimes Light would talk aboutthings that happened in his past, or L would ask him various questions about it. Their conversations often went as such:

L: Did you ever bake Yagami-kun?

Light: Hn, uh, yeah, I went through this huge phase once where I wanted to be my mom because I thought that all she did was cook, so I would spend all day bakin' and stuff. It was actually pretty good...but my dad didn't like that I was associtating myself with such a feminine role like a mother. It kinda bothered him...this cheese is delicious by the way (during said conversation, Light was known to spout off things that were occuring in his dream, so L just went along with it.)

L: Oh yes, quite good. Did Yagami-kun ever wear an apron?

Light: Yep. It was Sayu's. It was blue with a little red tie that you used to tie it around your waist and it said Chef in really pretty letters on the front. My dad wasn't too happy about the apron either...

L: I would imagine so. What did you bake?

Light: All sorts of stuff. Cookies, pies, muffins, cupcakes, and cake. It was very good. I practically lived in the kitchen.

L: How long ago was this Yagami-kun?

Light: I was 13.

L: Oh. Would Yagami-kun bake me a cake sometime?

Light: Oh sure! I would love to Riccello.

That was another part the whole dream thing, Light never called L L or Ryuzaki. He was always someone else, presumably from one of light's dreams or a past friend. Riccello was one of the more recent. L was beginning to keep track of the names he was given during these dream sessions. Often they were either Italian, Japanese, or more likely than not English. Light seemed to use English names a lot. L had been Davis, Cole, Kevin, and most recently Edward.

L also got the idea that Light was having secret gay wet dreams. He supposed that Light was gay, but kept it surpressed (He was beginning to think Light's father had something to do with this.) and therefore these feelings were expelled at night in Light's dreams for he could not expel them elsewhere. It didn't alarm L that he was in the same bed as a surpressed homosexual teen, but it did bother him when Light talked about his father's dislike of his feminine personality. Actually, L had been listening closely and was beginning to think that Light took bottom for most of his sexual dreams, and when he did top he looked noticably less comfortable than he had when he'd been the submissive parther. L took this as comfirmation of Light's secret female side slipping into his sex life. He was most certain that if Light were to be in an actual relationship with a male, he would be the more girlish and more emotional person in the relationship and therefore would partake in more things that would often be thought of as feminine roles, such as cooking, cleaning, and instigater of cuddling (which L thought was very much like Light, as he'd snuggled up to L more times than once, cooing that "Edward-kun is so warm.").

This didn't bother L, for he also believed himself to be a homosexual, as he had partaken in the act of fornicating with a male and had been satisfied with the sex (that was really the best L could muster, for he wasn't much for feelings, so satisfied would have to do.). He assumed that Light was in fact a virgin, because he'd never talked explictly about having any sort of actual intercourse, just mumbled things that hinted it at it. He took this as cute, which he was quite sure was the right name for it, and enjoyed asking the boy various questions about it, especially if his persona was Edward, who was apparently Light's imaginary lover. The boy woould mumble something, avoiding the question, before changing the subject to something completely different, such as bicycle racing or carpeting. After talking about this with Light, he found himself ridiculously amused when Light was awake and would acidently begin to call him Edward.

Really, all this talking Light did made it hard for L to look at him with a straght face. He'd always have to supress the urge to ask if Sayu had finshed her book, or if Light would bake him some of his favorite chocolate chip cookies (L desperately wanted to try these.). It was really quite the challenge.

Light hadn't been talking as much nowadays, but every once and a while, Light would get very close to L and ask him if he could please turn his can down, because it was bothering him greatly.

L knew that eventually he'd lose his night time talking partner, but for now L would always have questions to ask, and Light, no matter how mixed up they were, would always have answers.

the end.

A.N. Ah, this one was fun to write, especially the parts of which I got to elaborate on Light's family and baking. I think Light would make an adorable little chef, baking cookies and cakes for L like a nice wife (with, of course, a blue apron with a red tie and pretty letters on the front.).

I'm adding an extra part, just because I'm the writer and I can.

please review


	2. Bonus Chapter

Dreams

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters.

Bonus Chapter...

The next morning, Light woke up very tired. He felt as if he'd been talking all night to someone, but he doubted that.

After he and L had gotten their hygene needs fufilled, they ate breakfast and got to work on the case. they noth worked very dilligently, though for some odd reason L refused to looke at him, and when the rest of the team left for lunch, he and L went to the fridge and pulled out their lunches. Light ate his quietly while reading his Agatha Christe novel (Which L had presented him with on his 12th day of chain confinement. He felt that he should have been a bit creeped out that L had known the exact novel he'd been reading, but he didn't really mind. A gift was a gift after all.) and L munched on his while tapping away at his laptop. Every once and a while, L would look up at Light, but whenever Light looked back he turned back to his work. Light, to his own dismay, was slightly hurt by this and sought to rectify his current problem.

"Ed-Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" He asked innocently, looking at L while cocking his head to the side, "Is it something I did, or said that's making you avoid me? 'Cause if it is, what can I do to right it?"

L looked up at Light and said quite seriously:

"You can make me a cake. Now."

Light, frustrated with beinging ordered around like a maid, refused. L just looked at him again and said:

"If Yagami-kun does not make me a cake, I will be very insulted, therefore I will have to show it by kicking him the shins whenever Amane-san is around so he trips."

Both Light and L knew this was a rather pointless threat, but Light got up and began making a cake for L.

He greatly enjoyed baking. It was like making a little bit of happiness. He remembered his baking phase (which he hadn't seemed to grow out of) and waiting for all the sweets to finish being baked in the oven so he could bring them out and smell the delicious smell of well-made pastries and cakes. He also, sadly, remembered serving cakes to his whole family and his little sister asking his mom why "Light wanted to do mommy things." and his father's cheeks coloring ever so slightly. He sighed. He couldn't help it if he was attracted to things that were often thought of as feminine. He just liked doing those sort of things, simple, plain fact of the matter.

The cake was done in a matter of minutes and he quickly frosted it with some white icing he'd found in the fridge. He inspected it for any flaws, for Light could not deal with a flawed cake, and then, satisfied with it, brought it out to L with a fork and napkin, even though he knew full well L was not going to make use of either object. He set it down in front of L and beamed as L took a bite and nodded as he swallowed.

"Very good," L said as he began to devour it more, "Yagami-kun certainly does have a great deal of baking skill." Light fought a blush. He was very fond of praise.

"Well, I guess it is just something I like to do." He said back. L nodded again and slowly pushed himself from the table and stood up. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on Light's lips. He then collected his cake and said before leaving the Yagami boy:

"Yagami-kun will make an excellent wife someday."

the actual end.

A.N. Uh, sugary sweetness. Light is a nice little wifey and makes L cakes because he loves him soo much.

Obviously, I have far too much time on my hands...

please review...


	3. Bonus Chapter 2

Dreams

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters

Bonus Chapter Two

Light stood there, shocked to say the very least, and stared mouth agape at the detective busily eating his cake. This was not something that happened very often, oh no it did not! Light Yagami was not feminine, nor was he good wife material (though due to the fact it was a compliment, he felt his ego swell a bit, even as his brain roared at it to 'Get back down, you girly fool!'). He was manly. Extremely manly, so manly that Ryuzaki didn't even know.

He didn't even know, not even a bit!

L observed the Yagami boy ruffling his feathers angrily and bit into his cake. It was delicious cake after all. He wondered faintly what was the secret ingredient and if Light might give it to him. Turning back toward the boy, he saw his infuriated expression and guessed not, so he returned to his previous activity of imagining Light in a pink apron and pearls. He took another bite of the cake and found that the image greatly enhanced the taste.

Light breathed and tried to maintain his composer, which required a great deal of breathing in exagerated amounts and closing of the eyes in a dramatic sort of way. He then opened his eyes and looked at Ryuzaki ponitedly, while trying to sum up a good retort to say back. All that came out was this:

"I suppose, then, you think you'd be a good husband?"

Light's eyes widened and covered his mouth as if trying to block anything else from coming out. L just stared boredly at the gasping boy and thought about how nice it would be if Light would just not talk and wear aprons and bake him things.

L briefly contemplated these things and their overall impossiblty before looking over at Light, who was still daintly clasping his hand over his mouth. He raised his eyebrow, got up, and walked over to the boy. Taking his cake with him, he took the fork and picked a piece of the cake out with it. He then peeled Light's fingers from his lips, shoved the cake into his mouth, pressed two fingers to the boy's lips, and said smiling:

"Only if my pretty little wife is quiet and bakes me cakes all day."

He then left the boy staring to put the plate in the sink and returned, yanking him back to the computers for a very awkward day of work.

#

That night, Light talked for a very long period of time. L found this refreshing, for he'd been beginning to think that Light was going to start sleeping like a normal person all of a sudden and he'd be left with nothing to entertain himself with.

To his surprise, he played himself in Light's dream. It was a rather long one this time and went a bit like this:

Light: Ryuzaki, do you know where I've left the milk?

L: I wouldn't know, I never really noticed.

Light: You never notice anything I do. All you do is sit there and ignore me. I wish you would pay attention to me once in a while. That is your duty you know.

L: My duty? I was unaware I had duties Yagami-kun. Please, enlghten me on this.

Light: Oh, don't Yagami-kun me! I'm your wife and you should...

L: My wife? I wasn't aware I was married either Yagami-kun.

Light: You, you, you mean, you don't love me?

L: Uhhhhhhhhhhh (standard male response to questions involving emotions of any sort), I don't know?

Light: You don't love me! (He then began to start thrashing about wildly and hit L several times in the abdomen.) How can you not love me? You said you did! It was all a lie.

L rolled his eyes. Light was most definitely the female in the relationship, dream or real life. Such irrational behavior was only exhibited by highly emotionaly women during periods of immense stress or emotional upheavial. Also, the thought occured to him that this dream could be a direct result of his earlier interaction with Light. He tensed. What if his remarks on Light's femininity put the boy in a psychological rut that would cause him trama for the rest of his life? What if this meant Light would always see himself as the woman?

L gasped. What if this meant no more cake?

Light was still banging on about L's love being a lie and how he was a cold, emotionless stone of a husband and such. L found this troublesome to the absolute zenith and decided to shut him up right now. The only problem that faced him was the fact he really didn't know how without sufficating the boy or causing himself bodily harm. He had to find a route that was safe for him and the boy and did not involve death of an sort.

He sighed, knowing this was the only way, prayed to god it worked, and pressed his lips to the Yagami boy's. He released them and found to his delight that the boy was silenced and now was contentedly sleeping in curled up ball.

L smiled and turned around. Maybe he would get some sleep. He was awfully tired and god knows when the last time was he'd slept was and...

"Ryuu, will you hold me?"

L whipped around to find Light snuggling up to his chest. He looked blandly at the boy and tryed to shake him off, but to no avail. He sighed tiredly and put his arms around Light, pulling him closer to his chest before falling asleep himself.

He didn't even notice when Light opened his eyes. He blinked, looked at L, looked at where he was, shrugged, and cuddled closer to the warmth of L's body before falling back asleep.

A.N. There. For all you people who wanted to know what happened next. I hope you read the sugary sweetness of the fluff and get diabetes (just kidding, enjoy the sweetness).

please review...


End file.
